Max Stone (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"I needed the little green shit... to awaken... THE EEEEVIL IN ME STOOONES" ''- Max during his brief state as a Majin under control from Goma. Personality Summary Max Stone is a recurring character throughout RedScotGaming cannon, originating from the Fallout 1 character selection menu, in which Max is one of the three default characters. The humorous combination of his appearance, character description and name led to his continued referencing during the Fallout playthrough, and into other series' including Dragonball Xenoverse, where he appeared as a Character and member of the Clean-Up Squad. The perceived character of Max, as developed in the minds of Steven and Sam, has become one of a very large, strong, intelligence impaired man, repeating his name in his usual gruff voice - with stressed emphasis on "''Stoooooone". Dragonball Xenoverse Max first appears in the Xenoverse Tony Saga as one of a group of warrior summoned by Iced to make up "The Clean-Up Squad". While most of this team are absorbed by the little green shit Goma Max continues to aid the other protagonists throughout the series, acting usually as a duo with Iced. He joins Tony and Iced in the World Martial Arts Tournament, appears in the special prequel episode "History of Tony", and also stars in a short spin-off music video with Android 61 to the Bee Gees' "Night Fever", re-titled "Max Fever". Dragonball Xenoverse 2 Max takes on a more prominent role in the sequel, as one of three leading protagonists through the story. Despite his aid throughout the previous battles, Max was only considered a "contractor" under the Clean-Up Squad, and not an official Time Patroller. He only gains that status in Xenoverse 2, after an extremely patronising initiation test, where the multiverses strongest Human was sent fighting Saibamen (yes, bloody Saibamen). Biography Pre-Time Patrol Maxwell Stone was a stone child born to his stone parents, giften with tremendous size and strength, but unfortunately his intelligence was affected when the labour-bot dropped him on his head. During his youth throughout the 1970's, he was already gaining a reputation as a strong fighter, but even more so as a truly inspiring dancer. Unfortunately his talents, and rising musical performer career, would be wasted after the tragic incident of '77. To escape the authorities and retribution from the families of the victims, Max disappeared from civilization, spending the next 38 years in the Canadian wilderness, fighting off the native fauna and living semi-nomadically in temporary shelters built by his own two stone hands. During his years of exile, Max adopted a more spiritual outlook on life, aiming to become better in touch with his inner stones, and abandon the materialistic, non-stoneable ways of the modern world. A common misconception regarding Max is that he is naturally bald, when in fact he deliberately maintains a perfect sheen to provide maximum cohesion between himself and his surroundings. If he is to stop shaving, he would return to full afro within a matter of days. Sometime in the mid-80's, a near-dead Tony crash landed into the freezing water of a lake Max was fishing in. Seeing someone fall in, Max did a front roll off a snowy cliff into the ice cold water to rescue him. Nursing him back to health, Max - not knowing or particularly caring who this strange purple space man was - provided him with a place to rest until he was strong enough to leave, also providing Tony with his signature shades due to "eye damage" he received during what Max determined must have been some kind of explosion. Max continued his years alone but with his stones, training by punching out mountain sides. At some point in the future, during the events on the Planet Namek against the Ginyu Force, the call of Max Stone could be heard all the way from Earth, simply by Tony uttering his name. In the skies above Namek, the words "watch yer stones lad" could be seen. Historians wonder if this was intended as a warning for the coming of Frieza a short time later. Probably not. Clean-Up Squad (Xenoverse 1) In 2015, Max was singled out by the Time Patrol as a person of significant strength, and assigned to the newly formed "Clean-Up Squad". This squad was to be headed by Iced, to help Tony tackle the increasing number of time anomalies. He provided support during the battle of West City, taking out revived Creepy Buu, and warning Garth of Evil Gotenks' incoming "EXPLOSIVE SPERM ATTACK!". Max avoided the massacre by Goma, but went once again into self-imposed exile, until in 2016, Iced persuaded him to join Tony and him again in the World Martial Arts Tournament. At the Tournament, Max was paired off against Iced during the first round. Reluctant to battle his friend, Iced offered to forfeit, however as a show of gratitude for bringing him "back into fighting shape" Max offered to take a dive in order to allow Iced the chance to become champion, but only after "giving the audience a good show". After a heated and often close battle, with Max even overpowering Iced at times throughout, once airborne Max could no longer call upon the power of his STOOONES, asking Iced to finish him so that he may "touch stone again". Being punched back to the arena with force that would easily kill a normal man, Max was sent to A&E, but walked it off after a couple minutes so he could see Tony battle Android 61. During the second day of contest the evil Goma managed to take control of Max, returning him back into his Evil, pre-Stone ways. Who knows what terror may have befallen the universe with such an unstoppable force of terror. However the battle between Tony and Universe 13 Frieza - taking place elsewhere in the city - destroyed the stadium entirely, killing everyone and forcing Goma to leave. When using the Dragonballs to revive his friends, it would turn out Max Stone was the sole survivor at the Arena, cocooning himself in purest stone to protect himself. His evil form wore off shortly after hatching from his stone prison, with Goma having retreated to his dimension. He returned to the Time Nest in time to give his farewells to Tony as he returned to Universe 13. He continued to serve in the Time Patrol and considered growing a Mohawk. Time Patrol (Xenoverse 2) For the next 5 months after Tony's departure, Max carried out a covert mission to track down the abomination known as "The Great Saiyaman" (Gohan from an alternate timeline where he didn't get his arm blown off, and eventually was murdered in the rain). After months of work, he tracked him down and prepared to restore balance to the timeline, when Creepy Kai gave him a call for an important mission. Though this important mission turned out to be "oi, can ya help me pop this zit?" an encounter with the Supreme Kai of Time, recognizing his work so far, led him to being enrolled with the Time Patrol officially. While a great honor for Max, his mentions of the deaths of all other Clean-Up Squad members, and how the families of the deceased have received no compensation from the Kai of Time given their different legal status to full time patrollers was, naturally, ignored. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters